The use of water purifiers in various spaces including households to obtain purified drinking water has become prevalent. Water purifiers, devices for filtering natural water (hereinafter, water before being purified is referred to as “raw water”) such as tap water or underground water, filter raw water through several filters to remove foreign objects or harmful materials included in the raw water to provide drinking water.
In general water purifiers, in order to extract water, a user needs to mechanically press a switch or touch an electronic switch. Here, water may splash, and the user should press the switch until a desired amount of water is provided. Thus, recently, water purifiers providing an automatic extraction function of extracting a required amount of water once an extraction button is pressed, enhancing user convenience, have been widely used. However, also, in this case, a user needs to perform an additional function of pressing the extraction button, or the like. That is, a technique of performing a water extraction operation desired by a user, while minimizing a user operation, is required.